


Destiny, or Fate?

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, Revali is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: The difference between destiny and fare, as seen by Revali.Or, Link is the one thing that Revali just can't escape.





	Destiny, or Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb I've had sitting around, I guess. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"No, the difference is simple- you have clearly just never been adequately taught the difference." Revali huffed, sitting himself down near to them, by the fire but a little bit back.

"If it's so simple, go ahead." Daruk shrugged.

"What?"

"If it's really that simple, explain it."

"Well," Revali furrowed his brows.

Link didn't miss the slight tension in his shoulders at that question, the way that his wings tapped gently against his thighs. His eyes seemed sharper than normal- staring out into the darkness surrounding their camp. 

"Destiny is something you aspire to- your destiny can be altered by what you do. It becomes what you seek in life, who you chase after." He stated, staring into the crackling fire.

Link couldn't help but notice the way that his feathers ruffled- especially the soft ones around his face. His eyes seemed to perfectly reflect the flames, turning the bright green closer to a golden yellow.

"Whereas fate- fate is simply what happens. When you die, what happens to you after- how you're born. The things that you can't escape. That's fate." He nodded solemnly, eyes flicking shut for a second.

"Was that simple enough for you to understand?" He followed up- and his normal, high-pitched tone was back. 

But the look didn't quite leave his face- that far off, pondering expression. Link wondered why- he knew about the Rito views of fate, how the goddess has set those things in stone. But he had to wonder why he looked so sad- almost confused.

"Anyway, it's my turn on watch. You should both get some rest instead of wasting time on stupid questions." He rose, and quickly turned his back to them.

But Link could still see a bit of his face- the upward curve of his brows, the tightly sealed line of his beak. He wondered what on earth had to be going on in his head.

***

What he had said repeated in Revali's head in a maddening way- making his words seem stupid and repetitive. What he said was true- but the way Link had looked at him...

Ugh. Revali cursed his fate- the things you can't help in life. Falling for Link was one. Given a choice, the Hylian Champion would not have been high on his preferred list. Of course, you can't help your fate. Only your destiny.

Like being the Rito Champion- training himself to be the best. Being the best, actually- that was Revali's destiny. He aspired to that, worked hard for it. None of it would have happened without hard work.  
But falling in love with Link... No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get those stupid blue eyes out of his head. That's how he knew it was fate- there was no fighting it.

Of course, what he did from here on was all destiny- whether he tuned in to those feelings and pursued, or kept his distance. Revali knew that it was fear holding him back- the fear that it was just his fate to be rejected again.  
That had been his fate in the beginning, after all. Unwanted. Cast out. Of course, he had shown them now- even if his parents would never see him. His name would go down in history. That was destiny- he had established that with his own hard work.

But still the hope remained that it could work- fate draws people together for a reason, after all. Maybe it could happen, or maybe it could have. Revali knew how he had acted towards Link in the beginning, he knew the deep set hatred that probably grew in his heart for him. Maybe it could have worked- if not for the way he had acted.

If only it was fate that would hold them together- that set them in stone. Instead, fate drives Revali forward- but destiny holds him back.

***

So thus he died. Revali fought with everything he could, resorting to stabbing with arrows when his bow broke. It was no use- the monster, the blight was too strong.  
He died like that, alone and too weak to fight it.

It had become his fate- that creature of Ganon's creation. Revali was surprised that, in the moments of his last breath, more regrets weren't flowing through his mind.  
He didn't think for a moment about the parents who had rejected him, the ones he had never known. He didn't consider Rito Village, or even the Princess. His only regret was that he didn't pursue Link when he was right in front of him.

With that, he faded away.

***

But that couldn't have been the end, could it? Because now Link was back after a hundred years and all Revali had was his heartache.

Until that all changed. 

Ganon fell. Revali, even as a spirit, could feel the way the ground shook far below him. 

It was over. Link had made it.

It was finally over- and Revali let his eyes drift shut. His job here was finished; his fate was with the stars.

Then, he awoke. The ceiling above him was strange. It was dark, but glowing in some places. It was like the divine beasts, but-  
He gasped, lungs flooding with air. He was alive. How was he alive? 

Then above him was Link. His face was cast in the odd, blue light of the ceiling and whatever he was lying on, and his eyes sparkled.

It didn't matter if Link was his destiny, his fate- no, he was fate. Revali couldn't escape how he was, right in front of him. He had come back from the dead- he wouldn't let this get away from him again.

Link was the one thing he couldn't escape, and he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at Supertinywords! And look out for more botw fics coming your way <3


End file.
